


Lunch

by AquaFlowerBee



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 06:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12359394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaFlowerBee/pseuds/AquaFlowerBee
Summary: Connor brings Oliver lunch at his new job





	Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you to the lovely anon who sent in this prompt <3 love you! This is my first Coliver so sorry if its shit. I’m also always taking prompts :) here’s a list of the current ships I’m doing.

“Ok I’m off, I’ll be home before dinner” Oliver said as he walked into the shared kitchen and lounge room area, where Connor was currently sitting on the couch in his pajamas clutching a cushion close to his chest, the tv absentmindedly played in front of him “please try and do something productive today Connor” Oliver said as he leaned over the back of the couch to kiss Connor on the cheek

“Yes sir” Connor jokingly said his eyes not leaving the tv screen so he didn't see Oliver look at him worryingly

“I’ll call you on my lunch break” and with that Oliver left their apartment locking the door securely behind him

Once Oliver had left the room Connor let out a sigh and reached into his pocket for his cell phone, his nimble fingers typed out a quick text to Asher

To: Asher: Feel like wasting a few hundred dollars on booze again?

Connor waited a few minutes before he received a reply from Asher

From Asher: Sorry Bromo I’m internship hunting so Michaela won't dump me, maybe next time, or later tonight.

Before he could reply to Asher his screen lit up with an incoming call

Dad calling…

He stared at the name for what seemed like minutes before he hit the red ‘decline’ button and then switched off his phone before he threw it over to the other side of the couch, throwing the cushion he was holding over it he stood up, then headed into his and Oliver’s bedroom, he changed into his workout clothes deciding he’d go for a run to hopefully clear his mind.

~~~

During his run he came across an animal shelter, when he told Oliver the night of his “Dinner-vention” that he would volunteer at an animal shelter it had in fact been a joke, but now that he was standing in front of one he thought to himself ‘What the hell’ and walked through the doors.

Forty five minutes later and he was now successfully a volunteer, he had a badge with his name on it and a list of days they needed him to come in and help, he wasn't qualified to do much besides, walk the dogs and keep the animals entertained, they didn't want him to sell the animals just keep them from losing their minds from being locked in cages for long periods of time, he thought he was more than capable to do that.

He pocketed his things and started his run back home when he ran passed a bakery he stopped and decided to pick up something for him and Oliver to have for lunch, that way he could stop by Oliver’s new office and tell him the news, so he ordered two cheese and tomato croissants and two iced teas to go.

He sat down to wait for his order, when he started to search for his phone and realised he’d left it under the cushion in the lounge room, sighing he looked out the window of the small bakery and watched as people would walk passed wearing suits and holding coffee cups going back to their day jobs.

A light tapping on his shoulder made him jump and turn around,

“I’m so sorry,” A young girl in a black apron said “I called your number out a few times and couldn't get your attention, your order is ready” she pointed to the counter where two drinks and a white paper takeaway bag sat

“Thanks” Connor mumbled as he stood up and took a deep breath trying to calm his rapidly beating heart

~~~

As Connor arrived back at their apartment, and placed his and Oliver’s lunches on the kitchen counter he looked at the time

11:08 am

He still had time to take a shower before leaving to go and see Oliver, so he stripped out of his still damp workout clothes and stepped into the steaming hot shower, Connor used to love taking hot showers, it's where all his best thinking used to happen, now it's where he overthinks everything to the point of almost having a panic attack, a couple times it had come to that, now his showers never take longer than three minutes rather than the twenty five minutes he used to take.

Stepping out of the shower he wrapped a towel around his waist as he went into the bedroom to grab some fresh clothes. He quickly dried off and slipped on his clothes, with his hair still slightly wet he walked into the lounge to retrieve his phone, upon switching it on he saw that he had 2 missed calls from ‘Dad’ 1 text message from ‘Dad’ 2 text messages from Asher 1 text message from Michaela and 1 text message from Oliver

He opened the one from Oliver first

From Oliver: Hey, How has your day been so far? xxx

To Oliver: Stop worrying.

To Oliver: I’m fine. xo

He then read the other messages

From Dad: Call me.

From Asher: Don’t be mad Connor

From Asher: COOONNNNNOOOORRRRRR!

From Michaela: Text Asher back or I swear I’ll kill you both.

He ignored the rest of them and shoved his phone into his pocket, grabbing the lunch he bought he locked the apartment door and headed for Oliver’s office.

~~~

It took him 15 minutes to walk to the office Oliver was currently renting for his IT company, it was a small building with multiple businesses renting out office cubicle space, he strolled up to the information desk that was located on the ground floor

“Can you tell me what level Hampton IT services is on?” Connor asked the old lady who looked like she’d been working here for decades behind the same worn down desk

She typed away noisily at the ancient looking computer “Level 4, take elevator 2 as elevator 1 is still broken” she told him in a raspy voice

He nodded to her in thanks and walked over to elevator 2, it's large silver doors opened revealing a dimly lit space he stepped inside and pushed the button next to 4 and a second later the doors shut and the elevator jerked into motion, a pinging sound was heard before the doors opened automatically to a large room that held multiple office cubicles, Connor’s eyes scanned the room and he ventured through the cubicles in search of the familiar face of Oliver, it didn't take him long to find Ollie, he was hunched over his desk in the small cubed office scribbling in what looked to be a planner

Connor walked up behind Oliver “Boo” he said in a monotone voice

Oliver jumped slightly and turned to look at Connor “Connor! What are you doing here?”

“I come baring lunch” Connor smirked while holding up the takeaway bag filled with the lunch he had bought

Oliver smiled and stood up kissing Connor quickly on the lips “Come, it's nice out, let's go eat at the park across the road from here”

~~~

They sat across from each other on the park bench as they ate lunch and enjoyed each others company in a comfortable silence

“So, what did you get up to today?” Oliver asked casually as he took a sip of his drink

Connor swallowed before saying “I volunteered at an animal shelter”

Oliver started to laugh but stopped when he saw the seriousness that was written on Connor’s face “You're not joking?”

“No”

“Um no offense Connor but you don't really seem like the animal-loving kind of guy”

“Well I guess I’m full of surprises then”

Oliver sighed “Connor” he took a deep breath before continuing “Whats going on in that head of yours? Please, let me in”

Connor looked down at his half-eaten croissant “I don't know… I just… sometimes I feel so relieved that I’m away from that toxic place and then other times I feel so lost I don't know what to do with myself and sometimes I just want to… I don't know” he put his head in his hands and shut his eyes tightly before he could feel the recurring burn of oncoming tears

Oliver reached over and grabbed Connor’s forearm and squeezed it lightly “Connor I don't think animals are going to fill that unsure void that you feel inside of you, maybe you should talk to someone”

“I thought I was talking to you Ollie,” Connor said defensively

“You know that I'm always here for you Connor, no matter what you want to talk about, I’ll always listen to anything you have to say” He started saying in a calm and honest voice “But... I don't always have the right advice like a professional would…”

“Wow… Now you're starting to sound exactly like my dads” Connor shook off Oliver’s comforting hand “Do you also think that I’ll jump out of a window? Or have a complete mental breakdown?” His voice was starting to raise and his eyes were watering up

“Connor, I never said that,” Oliver said slowly “You know I trust you”

“Then trust that I’m doing what I believe is right for me in this particular moment of my life”

“Ok Connor, if volunteering at an animal shelter is what you feel is right then I trust you” Oliver said what he knew Connor wanted to hear, he didn't believe Connor was doing this because he thought it was right, he knew Connor was just doing this as a distraction, a distraction for what? he wasn't sure, but a distraction none the less “So when do you start?”

“Tomorrow at 6am until 2:30pm,” Connor said happy the conversation had gotten onto the track that he wanted it to from the beginning

“So no more lunch dates? I only get the one?” Oliver pouted

Connor laughed at this “Sorry Ollie”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: TF was the ending?? I hope this was decent enough its massively rusty but I haven't written in months. Add me on twitter if you wanna be friends @Aquaflowerbee I always follow back my AO3 buddies.  
> Also not a clue where I wanted this to go, I might turn it into a chaptered fic??


End file.
